


The Heart Surgeon needs a Heart Surgery

by traffyluffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Instagram, M/M, Snapchat, Social Media, Texting, Top Roronoa Zoro, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, instagram au, snapchat au, socmed, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffyluffy/pseuds/traffyluffy
Summary: A Social Media AU wherein Trafalgar Law is a top surgeon and Monkey D. Luffy has an unbelievable work which no one expected him to take as a profession. Partying hard and getting high on Saturdays is what Luffy looks forward every week, while Law, well he looks forward on more gory and serious surgeons and his day off walks with Bepo.One day, Luffy and Law met in a disastrous and annoying way. But since Luffy radiates a bright aura, he tries to brighten up the gloomy world of the serious surgeon, Law.A bright sunshine and a grumpy raincloud, is it a good combination? ;)
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 98
Kudos: 202





	1. Dead Rat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first story I have ever wrote!!! I'm actually quite anxious about this :( But here you go ~ Tried my best to make it interesting at the same time entertaining. I am not much of a writer myself but I really want to make a story about my favorite ship.
> 
> please talk to me on my instagram account @_traffyluffy lets talk about LAWLU (/////)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If some photos are not loading, please message me or comment it! I'll do something about it T^T

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**Disclaimer:** _All photos used are from Google and Pinterest. I don't own those photos unless otherwise stated._

 **CREDITS TO ALL THE OWNERS OF THE PHOTOS.** _If you do know their respectful owners, please do message me about it so I can credit them properly!!!_

**_I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors!_ **

**This fanfic is also posted on Wattpad, the photos are always showing there.**

**[You can read it here (Wattpad)](https://www.wattpad.com/891395992-the-heart-surgeon-needs-a-heart-surgery-dead-rat) **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

****


	2. Quarrels, Beer Pongs and Boo Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If some photos are not loading, please message me or comment it! I'll do something about it T^T

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**Disclaimer:** _All photos used are from Google and Pinterest. I don't own those photos unless otherwise stated._

 **CREDITS TO ALL THE OWNERS OF THE PHOTOS.** _If you do know their respectful owners, please do message me about it so I can credit them properly!!!_

**_I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors!_ **

**This fanfic is also posted on Wattpad, the photos are always showing there.**

**[You can read it here (Wattpad)](https://www.wattpad.com/891395992-the-heart-surgeon-needs-a-heart-surgery-dead-rat) **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the second chapter! Ahh I enjoyed making this chapter.. and editing that Broccoli Zoro 😂 Making fanfics in this style is very entertaining, but kinda awkward since its literally me talking to myself.. and that I do not have social life except anime stuffs lol ~
> 
> So what do you think of this chapter? Did you enjoyed it? I hope you did!!! Please do leave kudos and comments! 🖤
> 
> \- Sai (@/_traffyluffy on instagram)


	3. The New OTP: LawLu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If some photos are not loading, please message me or comment it! I'll do something about it T^T

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**Disclaimer:** _All photos used are from Google and Pinterest. I don't own those photos unless otherwise stated._

 **CREDITS TO ALL THE OWNERS OF THE PHOTOS.** _If you do know their respectful owners, please do message me about it so I can credit them properly!!!_

**_I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors!_ **

**This fanfic is also posted on Wattpad, the photos are always showing there.**

**[You can read it here (Wattpad)](https://www.wattpad.com/891395992-the-heart-surgeon-needs-a-heart-surgery-dead-rat) **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! I was supposed to update every week but I got so busy with university and work lately! I am an engineering student thats why I have limited time in creating new chapters :( Hope you all understand! But I will update twice (or more!) every month! 
> 
> I am enjoying everyone's comments! This had been my motivation drive to finish a certain chapters. Those comments have been a way for me to be happy too cos I know that you all enjoy my fanfic even if I am not much of a writer. Thank you very much, for supporting me and "The Heart Surgeon needs a Heart Surgery"
> 
> Next chapter will be pure partying, chaos and just completely being high 😂 BTW, I have already started drafting the upcoming chapters too! I am so excited for the angst part! 
> 
> Please do leave comments and kudos!!!
> 
> Y'all can find me on instagram and twitter @ _traffyluffy ! I dont bite :3 So let's all talk thereeee ~


	4. Mugi House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at the Mugi House finally happened!!! ｡◕‿‿◕｡
> 
> A/N: If some photos are not loading, please message me or comment it! I'll do something about it T^T

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**Disclaimer:** _All photos used are from Google and Pinterest. I don't own those photos unless otherwise stated._

 **CREDITS TO ALL THE OWNERS OF THE PHOTOS.** _If you do know their respectful owners, please do message me about it so I can credit them properly!!!_

**_I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors!_ **

**This fanfic is also posted on Wattpad, the photos are always showing there.**

**[You can read it here (Wattpad)](https://www.wattpad.com/891395992-the-heart-surgeon-needs-a-heart-surgery-dead-rat) **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

****

****

****

_END OF CHAPTER 4: MUGI HOUSE PARTY_

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaa ^^ Sorry for the late update! I was so busy with university as well as in work o3o I promised to update twice or thrice a month but aaaaa a lot of things happened T^T
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed doing this lol. I apologize for the grammatical errors and other errors you could see (─‿‿─) 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in the comments 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘴 (@_𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘺𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘺) & 𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘳 (𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘺𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘵.𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘳.𝘤𝘰𝘮) 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦!


	5. Peng and Shachi's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If some photos are not loading, please message me or comment it! I'll do something about it T^T

_**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━** _

_***Disclaimer: All photos used are from google, unless otherwise stated*** _

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

A flashback.

Mugi House Party: Attic, 5 am:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just for a flashback. I didn't want to add anything more since it could break the "moment" if I add the usual humors and such haha I hope you liked Peng and Shachi's Story! This was based on the One Piece Novel: Law. Have you read that? Its nice to know something about Law, Peng, Shachi, Bepo and their past.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys are okay especially with the Corona Virus happening right now. Please sanitized, wear mask and avoid going outside unless its very important. 
> 
> Drop comments please T^T
> 
> IG/TWT: @_traffyluffy  
> TUMBLR: luffylovesmeat.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm not that busy so I'll be adding Chapter 7 this weekend hehe ❤️


	6. Your eyes are like the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If some photos are not loading, please message me or comment it! I'll do something about it T^T

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

_***Disclaimer: All photos used are taken from Google and Pinterest, unless otherwise stated*** _

_***Credits to all the artists or owners of the photos used*** _

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

_End of Chapter 6: Your Eyes are like the Sun_

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! :3 I was supposed to update last weekend but we had community quarantine and I had to work from home :< anyway, What do you think of this chapter? I hope you like it!!! Please leave kudos and comments ^^
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapters cos I guess its pretty obvious that it will be the "flirting stage" already! <3 I always enjoy that stage in a fanfic lol ~ 
> 
> And lets not forget ZoSan (and KiddSan?) too ~ I wanna focus on them, should I make a separate fanfic for ZoSan? Hmm what do you think?
> 
> BTW, have you guys read the OP Chapter 974?! Can we talk about how amazing Oda-Sensei is!! Hnngg!!!! I knew it was going to happened since it was foreshadowed on Sabaody Archipelago Arc! I just cant wait for the next chapters of Wanokuni ^^ I've been keeping this hype to myself since I don't have IRL friends that share the same level of love I have for OP T^T so please talk to me ^^
> 
> IG/TWT: @_traffyluffy  
> TUMBLR: luffylovesmeat.tumblr.com


	7. Party Boy$ t̶w̶i̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Boy$ (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Law, Peng, Shachi and Eustass) got into Twitter War!!!  
> Them party boys are war freak af XD
> 
> A/N: If some photos are not loading, please message me or comment it! I'll do something about it T^T

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**Disclaimer:** _All photos used are from Google and Pinterest. I don't own those photos unless otherwise stated._

 **CREDITS TO ALL THE OWNERS OF THE PHOTOS.** _If you do know their respectful owners, please do message me about it so I can credit them properly!!!_

**_I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors!_ **

**This fanfic is also posted on Wattpad, the photos are always showing there.**

**[You can read it here (Wattpad)](https://www.wattpad.com/891395992-the-heart-surgeon-needs-a-heart-surgery-dead-rat) **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

'

_End of Chapter 7: Party Boy$ t̶w̶i̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ War_

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The LawLu Planetarium date was postponed!!! Its too long, I'm scared it wont load if I add it here. I already finish it just need some editing on the photos hehe but I'll update in a week or two? ^^ I already uploaded this yesterday but a friend of mine said that there are some photos that aren't loading :( So I fixed it, I hope its okay now??? Is it?
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!  
> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfic and for supporting me ^^
> 
> You can find and talk to me on this accounts:  
> IG/TWT: @_traffyluffy  
> TUMBLR: luffylovesmeat.tumblr.com


	8. My First Love; My Last Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The LawLu date finally happened!!!!! ＼（○＾ω＾○）／
> 
> A/N: If some photos are not loading, please message me or comment it! I'll do something about it (✖﹏✖)

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**Disclaimer:** _All photos used are from Google and Pinterest. I don't own those photos unless otherwise stated._

 **CREDITS TO ALL THE OWNERS OF THE PHOTOS.** _If you do know their respectful owners, please do message me about it so I can credit them properly!!!_

**_I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors!_ **

**This fanfic is also posted on Wattpad, the photos are always showing there.**

**[You can read it here (Wattpad)](https://www.wattpad.com/891395992-the-heart-surgeon-needs-a-heart-surgery-dead-rat) **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_This song is called Humming by Turnover._ **

**[Click here if the embedded audio doesn't play.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3xIADK-Sjw) **

_End of Chapter 8: My First Love; My Last Love_

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to upload this chapter five days after I posted Chapter 7, but I still researched how I could embed audio in AO3. Does it work? Did all the photos load properly too?
> 
> Man, I love LawLu so much o(╥﹏╥)o  
> Tell me what you think of this chapter! Please leave kudos and comments! I hope y'all liked this chapter!
> 
> You can find me on these accounts:  
> IG/TWT: @_traffyluffy  
> TUMBLR: luffylovesmeat.tumblr.com


	9. Alcohol and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustass asked Sanji for a date! 
> 
> And yes, Luffy got high again. I mean, it ain't Luffy if he's not high on this fic XD
> 
> A/N: Are the photos all loading?

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**Disclaimer:** _All photos used are from Google and Pinterest. I don't own those photos unless otherwise stated._

 **CREDITS TO ALL THE OWNERS OF THE PHOTOS.** _If you do know their respectful owners, please do message me about it so I can credit them properly!!!_

**_I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors!_ **

**Just in case photos the photos won't load, you can read on Wattpad. I posted it there as a backup since there are problems with embedding photos on AO3 sometimes**

**[You can read it here (Wattpad)](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/226514020/write/925101978) **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━**

****

****

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you? Did you miss me? :( Haha joke :3 Anyway, sorry for the super late update. Last month, I learned that some of the photos won't load on the previous chapters and I became super frustrated, like all the effort I put just went to nothing :( I even considered dropping this fic cos I was very sad about it :( But since my love and dedication for lawlu is deep, I edited the whole chapters and even uploaded this fanfic on Wattpad just to have a backup. It took a lot of my time compiling the photos again and making sure every photo is in order. Some photos tend to be blurry tho :(
> 
> And don't worry, I'll try my best to update faster. To be honest, I'm halfway the Chapter 10 and 1/3 of the Chapter 11 XD 
> 
> Ah, I also posted another lawlu socmed fic on ao3, the title is "Hi, Stranger!" <3 you might wanna check it out?
> 
> Thanks for always supporting me :) and please tell me what you think of this chapter ^^


End file.
